


Revelation

by Gentrix



Series: Chosen Peace [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Identity Reveal, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus Friendship, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - In Your Heart Shall Burn, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Reveal, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gentrix/pseuds/Gentrix
Summary: "I did those requests without asking too much questions except extracting a promise from you to answer the truth. I even held myself from questioning Pavus as he had travelled in the future with you. Highly likely, he knows more of you than we all do." Leliana says."I suspect you have questions," Aerin lightly smiles, amused at how she stole one of the Dread Wolf's iconic lines from Trespasser as she turns to look at all of them. "I will answer them as truthfully as I can."
Relationships: Blackwall & Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Blackwall & Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cole & Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cole & Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor & Dragon Age: Inquisiton Ensemble, Female Inquisitor & Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor & Josephine Montilyet, Female Inquisitor & Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Solas (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Varric Tethras, Female Inquisitor & Vivienne (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Advisors (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Cassandra Pentaghast, Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Inquisitor & Iron Bull, Inquisitor & Josephine Montilyet, Inquisitor & Leliana (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Sera (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Solas (Dragon Age), Inquisitor & Varric Tethras, Inquisitor & Vivienne (Dragon Age)
Series: Chosen Peace [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841563
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Revelation

A bitter smile graced her lips, trying her best to hide behind a facade, knowing how difficult and unpredictable it was to know how her friends would react to the truth. Truthfully, she did not lie. She had grew up in her clan, training side-by-side with the other elven children in the clan, enjoying the dense forest after her clan was granted protection by House Trevelyan. She had many friendships amongst those living in the noble house, especially the Trevelyan children and a sort of mentor relationship with Bann Trevelyan. She had only omitted the fact that she had known what was going to happen since she turned twenty in Bloomingtide. 

Due to her rash behavior, urging the Spymaster of the Inquisition to find the hidden entrance and to ready themselves in fleeing for safety if the enemy arrives was bound to cause suspicion towards her, even if she was their figurehead for the Inquisition. It was only after promising to answer her questions that Leliana had agreed to do what she had requested. She thought Leliana and Dorian would only be the ones to fully know about the truth but the Nightingale was sly, bringing the other advisors and the other Inner Circle into the fold after the fall of Haven. She was furious but Jim had calmed her down, reminding her of their first conversation in Haven and she relented. She needed to trust them fully about her secret, even if there was a high chance the Iron Bull would forward this to the Qunari. 

Currently, they were all situated in the broken War Room, protected by magic to ensure anything that was said would not pass through the walls. She had her back towards the eleven of them as they patiently waited for her to tell the truth. She was still reluctant in telling the truth but Dorian knows about the Dread Wolf's identity and his knowledge was only protected by her spirit friends in the Fade, with his permission in doing so. She truly does not know what will happen if they know his identity years before the Exalted Council but would it change a lot? As much as Mythal had changed drastically, demanding revenge against her murderers, even the immortal elf-spirit had realized that the world must move on and the Elvhen empire that she had once governed was long gone and was only part of a distorted history. 

"You asked me to find the hidden entrance, an entrance only those who walked the summer pilgrimage knew and most of those people had perished during the explosion, except for Chancellor Roderick. A man that detested you and would have never said anything to a heretic about a hidden path. You asked me to ready emergency supplies to ensure that we would not be caught unaware by any enemy. An enemy marched his army towards Haven to raze the Inquisition to the ground after you had successfully closed the Breach. You asked me to find an abandoned fortress between the borders of Ferelden and Orlais, hinting that only Solas would truly know where its whereabout were. Solas had never mentioned about Skyhold to anyone excluding those he had befriended in the Fade," Leliana finally says, breaking the silence that had settled in the room. "I did those requests without asking too much questions except extracting a promise from you to answer the truth. I even held myself from questioning Pavus as he had travelled in the future with you. Highly likely, he knows more of you than we all do." 

"I suspect you have questions," Aerin lightly smiles, amused at how she stole one of the Dread Wolf's iconic lines from Trespasser as she turns to look at all of them. "I will answer them as truthfully as I can." 

Leliana stares at her, her features barely indicating what she was truly feeling about her deception. "How -" 

"You knew about the army marching towards us. You knew we needed an escape plan. You knew we needed supplies. You knew we needed shelter. You knew everything that was going to happen and you said _nothing_?!" Cullen asked incredulously, cutting in Leliana's question, his angry gaze turned towards her. "We lost a lot of good people even if the casualty was not as high as it would be if we were truly caught unaware." 

Aerin flinches, taking a step back. "Do you truly think I don't care about the people? I did as much as I could without arousing suspicion!" 

"Suspicion from who? _Us_?!" Cullen yelled back, slamming his fist towards the war table. "We trusted you!" 

Aerin screamed back. "Corypheus could've found out! He could've switched tactics and I would not know anything to ensure that the battles would always be in our favor!"

"What makes you think he doesn't suspect anything?!" he shouts at her and she flinches at his thunderous voice.

She glares at the commander. "He marched Haven, did he not?! I think that's enough evidence that he doesn't have a clue about it!" 

"Enough!" Cassandra steps in, glaring at the both of them. "What's done is done." 

Solas scoffed, causing most of them to look at him. "Did you truly think she would have told the truth? When she stepped out of the Fade, you dragged her to the dungeons and quickly blamed her for the explosion. You raised her as a figurehead for the Inquisition, called her the Herald of Andraste and not one of you truly tried to talk to her about her state of wellbeing, especially after Redcliffe. You knew how much it rattled her, Sister Nightingale, when she approached you with those requests."

"She told us about the future. She knows what was more important," Leliana interjected.

"You did not see her in that future," Dorian shook his head, turning to look at Cassandra, Solas and Leliana. "She was barely holding on, with the red lyrium all around the castle and having to witness your deaths by the hands of his army. You did not have to grab her tightly to ensure she would not run towards your broken bodies. You did not hear her broken wails. When we returned, did you properly asked what happened to her or were you truly focused on the happenings of the future? Did she tell you of the soldiers we had met in that future? The soldiers that were never supposed to be there in the first place. Soldiers that came from a world where she used to live. A world where she had _died_."

Many flinched back in surprise and turned to look at her in disbelief. She clenched her fists, the fact that she was not reunited with her family after her supposed death still angered her, a part of her desperately wishing to finish her task that she was entrusted to do by the woman who brought her to this world. But she knows, she will be reunited with them soon. After all, the Dread Wolf's magic that had marked her hand was unstable. Sooner or later, she will die and she will not allow Solas to save her, even if he pleads her to reconsider.

"Explain," the Iron Lady demanded her, ignoring Dorian's glare.

She shakes her head. "I would need to start from the beginning and it is a long story."

"We have time," the Iron Bull crosses his arms, his biceps bulging. "If we don't, we'll _make_ time."

She sighs, putting her hands in her pockets, her eyes flickering between all of them. "It was Bloomingtide. A few days before I was going to turned twenty. An elderly woman came to our grounds unescorted by Bann Trevelyan's men. My clan welcomed her and my Keeper acknowledged her with deep reverence, an act my Keeper has never done to anyone except to the Trevelyans for they were the ones who allowed us sanctuary in their lands. My Keeper then beckons me to come towards them and I was introduced to the woman."

"Who was she?" Varric curiously asked.

Aerin gave Leliana a smile, surprising the woman. "You've met her during your travels with the Hero of Ferelden, deep within the Korcari Wilds."

"Her?" the Nightingale let out a short gasp.

Cassandra looks at her. "Who?"

"Flemeth. The Witch of the Wilds. The Asha'bellanar. The Mother of Vengeance," Aerin answers for Leliana and turned to look directly towards Solas. "Host to Mythal, the All-Mother of the Ancient Elvhenan Empire, the Patron of Motherhood and Justice."

**Author's Note:**

> I was high on coffee when I wrote this so I really do not know what I was thinking. Forcing Aerin to tell the truth. The full truth. Nothing is omitted. Even the Dread Wolf's identity.


End file.
